Archivo:TC Candler
Descripción THE INDEPENDENT CRITICS LIST... THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FACES OF 2013 SEE THE 100 MOST HANDSOME FACES OF 2013 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYIjBC5mbIA See lots more at http://www.independentcritics.com/ Follow Us on Twitter - https://twitter.com/tccandler Like Us on Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/pages/TC-Candler/265128230212328 Music by the following Artists... No Copyright Infringement Intended... This is a non-monetized endeavor... Please support these artists and purchase their music... Ludovico Einaudi - Time Lapse http://www.ludovicoeinaudi.com/ Jack G. Wilson - Now We Talk Like Strangers - https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/jack-g.-wilson/id590901880 or http://www.amazon.co.uk/Jack-G-Wilson-Explicit/dp/B00AVCSR0M/ or https://soundcloud.com/jackwilson-2 Ben Cocks - So Cold (Instrumental) - http://www.bencocks.com/ (Permission for Free Use Granted by Composer) Chris Field - Blazed in Glory - http://www.chrisfieldmusic.com/ High Definition HQ Photos - Found in Public Domain - Owned by Each Individual Photographer. TC Candler presents The 24th Annual Independent Critics List of the 100 Most Beautiful Faces - 2013, which has been published, in various formats, every year since 1990... and in recent years has been seen by close to 40 million unique visitors from around the world. Unlike many other annual publications, The Independent Critics List is not a popularity contest. It is not about the sexiest or the most famous. Rather, it aims to be a very international list and one that is inclusive of many cultures, lifestyles, professions and degrees of fame. The Independent Critics List intends to inform public opinion rather than reflect it. This list searches far and wide, listening to the millions of suggestions submitted every year, and tries to put together a list representative of the modern ideal of beauty. Aesthetic perfection is only one of the criteria. Grace, elegance, class, poise, joy, promise, hope... they are all embodied in a beautiful face. 34 countries are represented on the 2013 list. That number seems to go up every year as the list grows and expands. Feel free to comment below with your suggestions or opinions. Originality is most welcome! Of course, lists are very subjective... you will disagree with some of the choices, but perhaps you will find a new favorite. Every year, this list is populated by some legendary beauties who never seem to fade, but it is also replenished with the freshest and most promising talent from around the world. 100. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley 99. Aya Ueto 98. Bella Heathcote 97. Annasophia Robb 96. Cynthia Addai Robinson 95. Vanessa Hessler 94. Woori 93. Amanda Seyfried 92. Antonia Iacobescu 91. Soo Wincci 90. Anna Konchakovskaya 89. Marcela Guirado 88. Louise Bourgoin 87. Elena Satine 86. Fan Bingbing 85. Meghan Markle 84. Giulia Arena 83. Gabriella Wilde 82. E-Young 81. Nora Kubiliute 80. Victoria Song 79. Nora Arnezeder 78. Kate Upton 77. Golshifteh Farahani 76. Holly Earl 75. Jaekyung 74. Doukissa Nomikou 73. Sabine Jemeljanova 72. Carice Van Houten 71. Im Yoona 70. Mishael Morgan 69. Odeya Rush 68. Elsa Hosk 67. Maite Perroni 66. Sooyoung 65. Christina Hendricks 64. Hannah New 63. Lizzy 62. Vica Kerekes 61. Monica Bellucci 60. Ayumi Hamasaki 59. Rose Byrne 58. Jurnee Smollett-Bell 57. Lisa Tomaschewsky 56. Haruka Shimazaki 55. Kate Winslet 54. Kristina Romanova 53. Freida Pinto 52. Aferdita Dreshaj 51. Rachel Weisz 50. Liu Yifei 49. Tone Damli 48. Emma Stone 47. Mila Kunis 46. Mirei Kiritani 45. Keira Knightley 44. Malena Costa 43. Gianna Jun 42. Imogen Poots 41. Nozomi Sasaki 40. Jennifer Lawrence 39. IU 38. Kate Beckinsale 37. Kerry Washington 36. Cintia Dicker 35. Kate Bock 34. Go Ara 33. Natalie Portman 32. Satomi Ishihara 31. Sarah Gadon 30. Zhu Zhu 29. Laura Haddock 28. Megan Young 27. Amber Heard 26. Lupita Nyong'o 25. Lea Seydoux 24. Song Hye Kyo 23. Tamsin Egerton 22. Meagan Tandy 21. Lily Collins 20. Jessica Jung 19. India Eisley 18. Selena Gomez 17. Zara Larsson 16. Nathalie Emmanuel 15. Alison Brie 14. Suzy Bae 13. Alexandra Daddario 12. Deepika Padukone 11. Olivia Wilde 10. Jessica Brown Findlay 9. Kim Taeyeon 8. Emma Watson 7. Lena Gercke 6. Alexandra Joner 5. Camilla Belle 4. Emilia Clarke 3. Chloe Grace Moretz 2. Nana 1. Marion Cotillard Categoría:Vídeos